The Girl In The Bus
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Sasuke termangu bahkan hingga sang bus melaju. Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan. Ternyata ia selalu terlihat dimata sang gadis. Hari ini Sasuke pulang dengan banyak harapan. Semoga esok hari ia tak lagi hanya menatap sang gadis, semoga esok hari ia dapat mendengar suara lembut itu menyahutnya dan menyebut namanya.


The Girl In The Bus

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just trash who love his masterpiece

Warn: AU, Typos, OOC

I've Warn You!

.

.

.

Gadis itu masih sama. Ia selalu pulang diwaktu yang sama, pukul 5 sore tepat. Diantar oleh orang yang sama, seorang pria berambut coklat panjang. Ia masih memakai baju yang sama, baju sailor putih biru dengan celana olahraga putih panjang dibalik roknya. Rambut indigonya tergerai seperti biasa. Senyum manis tetap tersungging seperti sebelumnya. Dan sebuah tatapan kosong yang selalu menatapnya.

Sasuke tahu, gadis itu tak menatapnya. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan, atau kesengajaan dari Sasuke sendiri? Mengingat ialah yang memilih duduk dihadapan kursi khusus itu. Kursi yang berwarna merah, yang hanya ditujukan untuk orang-orang dengan kebutuhan khusus. Dan gadis ini adalah penumpang tetapnya tiap sore hari.

Ia hampir hapal seluruh tingkah gadis ini ketika perjalanan dalam bus. Gadis itu akan meraba saku roknya mengambil sebuah mp3 player yang telah tersambung dengan headset kemudian memakainya hingga tempat tujuan. Terkadang ia duduk diam dan beberapa kali tersenyuim geli entah karena apa. Gadis itu terkadang juga mengeluarkan coklat batang dengan merek yang selalu sama dan ia makan sepanjang perjalanan.

Sasuke bukan orang yang acuh. Ia tak akan pernah peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya. Ia tak mau tahu dengan urusan orang lain yang tidak menyangkut dirinya. Namun, gadis ini, tanpa sadar membuatnya menaruh perhatian lebih. Semenjak Sasuke melihatnya untuk pertama kali ditinggalkan sang pria berambut panjang dibus. Pria itu akan menitipkannya pada orang terdekat dari kursi sang gadis. Mengatakan untuk menurunkannya dikomplek Hyuga. Terus seperti itu setiap hari.

Namun entah mengapa. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, sejak Sasuke pertama kali naik bus umum, pria itu tak pernah menitipkan sang gadis padanya. Atau mungkin memang belum kesempatannya. Sebisa mungkin ia akan mencari tempat duduk dihadapan sang gadis atau setidaknya ditempat yang membuat netra hitam Sasuke bisa melihatnya.

Ada sedikit rasa mencelos ketika Sasuke dihadapannya dan menatapnya namun gadis itu bergeming dengan tatapan kosong. Matanya memang putih, kosong, namun ada suatu binar yang terkadang membuat Sasuke lupa bernapas. Ia ingin gadis itu sedikit 'melihatnya', namun ia tahu, tak akan bisa.

Kali ini gadis itu memakai headsetnya. Mendengarkan entah apa kemudian mengangguk seolah menikmati musik yang mengalun melalui telinganya. Bus yang cukup penuh sore ini membuat Sasuke harus berdiri. Dan seperti biasa, ia akan mencari tempat terdekat dengan sang gadis. Ada suatu kelegaan ketika ia bisa berdiri dihadapan sang gadis. Ada suatu kebanggan ketika ia terlihat bisa melindungi sang gadis. Menjadi tamengnya dari orang-orang yang berdesakan, Sasuke senang bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk sang gadis.

Hari ini bus nampak berbeda. Mereka bilang bus yang biasanya sedang diperbaiki dan digantikan sementara dengan bus ini. Bus ini cukup berbeda, jika bus biasanya memiliki kursi seperti dalan monorel, bus ini memiliki tempat duduk yang sama seperti bus sekolah, berbaris dan bershaf. Bus cukup penuh dan seluruh tempat duduk telah terisi. Sasuke bergegas menduduki tempat duduk didekat pintu masuk yang masih kosong.

Bus melaju seperti biasa, dengan kecepatan konstan. Beberapa blok jalan dilalui hingga bus itu berhenti dihalte sebuah sekolah luar biasa. Tempat gadis itu bersekolah. Ketika pintu masuk terbuka, mereka berdua melangkah. Seorang lelaki berambut coklat panjang yang menggandeng seorang gadis bersurai indigo.

Pria itu menilik tiap sudut hingga ke belakang. Sasuke tebak ia mencari tempat duduk. Namun seluruh kursi telah penuh. Naluri Sasuke berbicara. Ia bangkit kemudian tersenyum sekilas pada sang lelaki bersurai cokelat. Mengerti, sang lelaki itu mendudukan gadis itu di kursi kemudian menghadap Sasuke, sedikit tersenyum tipis, kemudian membungkuk hormat.

"Tolong, saya titip adik saya, antarkan ia hingga kompleks Hyuga."

Kalimat sopan pria itu membuat Sasuke tak nyaman. Ia berdehem seadanya sebagai jawaban. Dan setelahnya sang lelaki nampak berbicara pada si gadis kemudian kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke dan segera turun dari bus.

Keheningan merajai antara ia dan sang gadis. Yah, mereka memang tak pernah saling bicara sebelumnya, meski Sasuke tak pernah berada cukup jauh dari sang gadis. Tak ia pungkiri jantungnya berdegup cepat. Memandang gadis itu sudah cukup membuat tubuhnya beranomali.

Bus semakin melaju, jarak semakin dimakan. Tak ada yang berbicara diantara Sasuke dan gadis itu. Melirik saja Sasuke tak mampu. Hingga sebuah jalinan perumahan bergaya tradisional terlihat disekeliling menyadarkan Sasuke. Tak ada perkembangan sama sekali Sasuke menghela napasnya kecewa akan sikap pengecutnya. Dengan sedikit tak rela ditekannya bel untuk mengindikasikan ada yang turun dihalte berikutnya.

Ia memandang gadis itu yang terdiam. Sasuke bingung bagaimana ia akan berucap pada sang gadis jika ia telah sampai. Ditahannya rasa gugup yang menjalar, direndahkannya tubuhnya, ia berbisik pada sang gadis.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Tepat setelahnya pintu terbuka, bus telah berhenti. Gadia itu tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. Diraihnya tangan Sasuke yang mengulur kearahnya untuk berdiri. Gadis itu meraba-raba lantai dengan tongkat panjangnya. Entah apa yang Sasuke pikirkan hingga tak ada keinginan untuknya membantu sang gadis. Yang ia tahu, gadis itu kuat.

Mata hitam Sasuke tak lepas bahkan hingga sang gadis menapak lantai halte. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sebal. Ia kecewa. Seharusnya hari ini ada sedikit kemajuan, ini adalah kesempatan yang ia tunggu dan Sasuke menyia-nyiakannya. Ia benci sekali.

"Tunggu!"

Suara lembut itu mengalun keras menghentikan sang bus yang hendak melaju dan membuat sang supir kembali membuka pintu masuk. Kepala gadis itu menyembul, tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu melindungiku, semoga esok hari kau ada didekatku lagi."

Sasuke termangu bahkan hingga sang bus melaju. Senyum tipis ia sunggingkan. Ternyata ia selalu terlihat dimata sang gadis. Hari ini Sasuke pulang dengan banyak harapan. Semoga esok hari ia tak lagi hanya menatap sang gadis, semoga esok hari ia dapat mendengar suara lembut itu menyahutnya dan menyebut namanya.

 **XXXXX**

Untuk seseorang yang selalu satu bus dengan saya. Ya, dialah Hinata direal life saya. Saya ga kenal memang, tapi dia selalu pulang bersama saya, naik bus sebelum saya(sepertinya dari sekolah luar biasa yang memang ada didaerah itu) dan turun dihalte ke-4 sebelum saya. Tapi akhir-akhir saya ga ketemu, mungkin dia sudah lulus SMA? I don't know. She's blind, but her smile was so shiny.


End file.
